Operation: Makeover!
by animefreak1457
Summary: A gift for Freakyanimegal1456 for completing Plot Twist. Imagine what happens to Lloyd after he is kidnapped by animefreak1457 just for kicks.


**Kara: Um… Chibi? Where's AF?**

**BlueMouse: Actually, Kawa. Where's AF, Nice Lady, Scawey, and Bunny?! Bunny pwomised me to pway with me! T.T**

**Chibi: I don't know, but AF said that we have to take over for this short story. They said something about doing a project somewhere in Sylvarant that includes something about a kidnapping and makeover. I think she also said that this story is a… thank you present?... to Freakyanimegal for completing Plot Twist. Why didn't she give us a story as a thank you?!**

**Kara: So… where's Sylvarant?**

…

**BlueMouse: Uh-oh.**

**Chibi: Dammit!! AF!! Why the hell are you in Sylvarant?!**

**Kara: AF doesn't own ToS.**

Lloyd was seeing darkness in the background, and the only light he could see was the lamp above his head. He was practically tied to a chair with his hands and feet tied together. He left his swords back at the inn and tried to figure out how the hell he wound up in a middle of the room.

_Okay. How did I get here? Let's see. I walked out of the in just for a walk. I was on the roof just to watch the stars until someone sacked me into a sack. Later, that person dragged me to Martel-knows-where and put me on a chair. The next thing I knew was that someone else knocked me out while someone else was tying me to the chair._

While he was recollecting his thoughts, he could hear four different voices in the darkness. He could smell them from a distance, but they seem to have the same stench. He frowned as someone whimpered and the other seething in anger.

"AF! HE'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE!" Lloyd flinched when a high-pitched squeal shouted in glee. Boy, his ears hurt.

"Shut up, Bunny! His ears still hurt!" One hissed at "Bunny" as the high-pitch voice quieted down but repeated saying "He's awake!"

"AF, please don't do this. It's wrong." A timid yet gentle voice whispered, pleading "AF" to not do something to him.

"C'mon, SAN! You know as well as I do that we all want to do this operation since… well… forever!" A cheerful voice stated.

"But…"

"Give it a rest, AF. SAN wants to do this too, but she is the kinder you." The voice huffed.

"That's true."

"HEY!" The voices stopped and seemed to focus on the tied up Eternal Swordsman.

"Where the hell am I?! Why am I here?! What the hell are you going to do to me?!" The voices seemed to be silenced until a girl entered to reveal herself. She seemed to be a normal girl with black pants and a dragon shirt, and she seemed to be either the smart girl because of the glasses or an artist by the bandana on her head.

"Well, Lloyd. We all know what happened to you, and we know that you adapt to your environment in time."

"What's adapt? And what's environment?" AF stared at the young man before smacking her forehead in disbelief.

"God, I thought you're just stupid, but I have the urge to put you from stupid to mentally retarded."

"HEY! At least I saved the two worlds." AF gaped at him and later cheered.

"Yes! He's not mentally retarded!"

"OW! THAT HURTS! AND WHAT THE HELL IS RETARDED ANYWAY?!" AF ignored him and signaled for the others to come out. One came out that looked like an angel with a white robe, another came out with a black cloak with bat wings, and another came out who is small like the size of a rabbit in a rabbit costume.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE WITH CRUXIS?!" Lloyd yelled in surprised when he saw SAN, and everyone blinked. AF scratched her head in confusion and glanced at her sides. CTE just smacked her own forehead and muttered about something like "He's stupid"; SAN poked her two index fingers nervously and glanced at Lloyd, flinching at his glare; Bunny was just poking Lloyd just for the heck of it.

"Er… no. You see… they are my sides. When I mean sides, they are a part of me." Lloyd asked in confusion.

"Wait. When you mean they are part of you, you mean that they are you." AF nodded.

"Personality wise."

"AF, when are you going to start the operation?"CTE asked in a bored tone, and AF remembered.

"Ah… yeah. I almost forgot about it!" Having a bad feeling, Lloyd spoke his thoughts out loud.

"W-What operation?" AF just grinned. CTE immediately got her tools out, and SAN got some of her tools, saying sorry to him. Bunny got the smaller parts as she widely smiled with her sharp teeth shining.

"Don't worry. This would be over just before you would scream."

Pedestrians wondered who was screaming in the house of AF as they passed by.

0000

"PYRE SEAL!"

It was a somewhat normal morning when the group woke up. Zelos was on the ground, face first, by Sheena's hand when he tried to hug her while trying to place his face on her chest. Sheena panted in anger and was about to beat the crap out of him until she looked up.

"K-Kratos?!" It was Kratos with his serious face, messy bangs, and his usual fighting suit, but something was not right about him. Sheena looked closer and saw those childish eyes under the bangs.

"Wait… Lloyd? Is that you?" Zelos, gaining his composure, stood up and turned around.

"Again?! We thought that you already passed whatever you went through!" Lloyd sighed. He knew that this was going to happen.

"I was kidnapped and able to escape, but…" The two stood there, gaping at the Eternal Swordsman. He felt uncomfortable and excused himself to go back to the inn, not wanting to deal with their flabbergasted stares.

0000

Genis, Presea, and Mithos were eating a banana split. (Hey! They're kids... well… only one of them is.) They were enjoying the taste in a quiet atmosphere until Lloyd burst into the room as quickly as possible. Genis had his spoon halfway to his mouth; Mithos had coughed out his ice cream in surprise; and Presea was staring at the panting Kratos.

"Kratos?" Genis asked, but the man shook his head. Mithos raised his eyebrow and later realized that Kratos wasn't that afraid.

"What the heck, Lloyd?! Why are you-" Mithos shouted until Lloyd interrupted.

"Guys! Hide me!" Genis looked around and seemed to find no good hiding places. An idea popped up in his mind and hold up the table cloth that would cover any person.

"In here!" Lloyd said "Thanks" and jumped under the table like he does when a certain professor was chasing him for his DNA. Later, many girls flooded the room, looking for the Nephilim.

"You!" A random girl pointed at the three kids. "Have you seen a hottie around here?"

Presea pointed to the right, falsely leading the girls who dashed to the said direction. As the girls were gone, Genis held up the table cloth to see Lloyd's fearful eyes like he just saw his mother bought a mountain of tomatoes.

"So… what happened, Lloyd? We thought you passed that stage." Lloyd sighed and just said it.

"Long story short: I got kidnapped and look like Dad." Presea heard the same groupie's voices and stated.

"You better leave. The girls are coming back." Lloyd got out from going under the table and nodded.

"Right. I'll see you later." Lloyd dashed away from the danger zone as his friends wished him good luck.

0000

Regal was currently resting under a tree, listening to the birds chirping and the wind blowing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" His eyes snapped open and looked at the running…

"Kratos?"

"Sorry, Regal! I'm not Dad!" Lloyd said as he jumped into the tree. Regal looked up and back to the view where all the girls were running forward.

"Excuse me… sir… Do you… know where…?" A random girl spoke while panting. Regal guessed what happened and pointed to another direction. The girls thanked him and dashed to the said direction. Suckers.

"Lloyd. Why do you look like your father?" Lloyd sighed.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Regal shrugged since Lloyd rather not talk about his own problems.

"You may have to go back to the inn if you want to be away from people's eyes." Lloyd grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, Regal!" He jumped off the tree and ran off to the inn.

0000

Lloyd didn't have time to escape because of the groupies behind him. He couldn't think what was behind the door and immediately went in there, slamming the door. He pursed his lips tight from panting from running and fear as he heard a lot of stomping behind the door. When the sounds stopped, he sighed.

"Kratos? Is that you?" Lloyd looked up to see two people… er… half elf and an angel.

"S-Sorry, Proffessor! Yuan! My mistake!" He squeaked as he was about to open the door. However, a hand gripped on his shoulder, preventing him to make a move.

"Hold on mister! You are going to explain to us what happened."

"But-"

"Lloyd Aurion."

Not a second later, Lloyd started to explain how he got into the mess under Raine's order. After that, Lloyd sighed as both Yuan and Raine were surprised about how an Eternal Swordsman was easily kidnapped by a bunch of girls.

"Hm… It seems that the girls wanted Lloyd to be more like his father, considering the mana affecting around Lloyd to the opposite sex." Yuan smirked as Lloyd paled.

"W-What?" Raine glared at him and reassured the panicked Lloyd.

"Lloyd. Calm down. Just change back to your original clothes. The hair color would wear out for a couple of days. We'll tell everyone about your situation." Lloyd sighed in relief and nodded.

"Thank you, Professor." Raine pursed her lips and stared at him intently. Lloyd didn't like that look and knew what she was going on.

"Lloyd? Could I-"

"No! You are not getting a sample from me!" Lloyd skedaddled out of the room before she could get a hair from him.

0000

"Oh! Kratos!" A feminine voice moaned.

"A-Anna…"A deep voice grunted.

"Oh… Kratos! OW! Okay, okay. Stop. I think you did enough massaging." Kratos' large hands were off of Anna's shoulders as she moved them around.

"Ah… much better." Anna purred as she looked at her husband. In one split second, she laughed as she saw his flushed face, knowing that Kratos would have thought that people could hear them from outside the door.

"Thank you, Kratos. That helped a lot." Anna kissed his cheek, making him flush deep red. Kratos didn't say anything and looked away to see the open door and…

"Lloyd?"

Crap.

"LLOYD?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DYE YOUR HAIR!! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING YOUR FATHER'S CLOTHES?!" His mother screeched as she rushed over to her baby boy. Lloyd muttered 'I hate my life' and put his hands up in defense.

"Uh… Dad! Mom! Look. I could explain!" Kratos stared at him and nodded.

"Go on." Lloyd fidgeted, and his mother was scowling.

"Well? We're waiting." Lloyd took a deep breath.

"IwaskidnappedwhileIwasoutsideoftheinnandthreegirlschangedmylooks!"

"WHAT?!" He didn't have to explain again as his mother was verbally chewing him out.

0000

"Lloyd?"

"Ah- One moment!" The door opened to reveal Lloyd holding a towel on his head and a towel wrapped around his waist as droplets of water ran down his upper body. (Girls, don't drool on the computer.) Collette blushed red and bowed deeply.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know that you were out of the shower." Before she was about to dash to the other side, Lloyd caught her wrist.

"W-Wait, Collette! Um… is it alright to tell you something without freaking out or laughing at me?" Collette, still blushing, shook her head and smiled.

"I won't. Besides, you're you, Lloyd. Nothing is going to change that." Lloyd sighed in relief. At least, no one would comment about his change. He pulled the towel off his hair, revealing his brown hair into an amber hair. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see her reaction. Instead of hearing a giggle or a surprised panic, he felt someone ruffling his hair and opened his eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong, Lloyd." Collette smiled.

"B-But! I thought… I mean… you…" Lloyd stuttered, trying to spit out what he was supposed to say.

"So? You're still you." Collette stated as Lloyd stopped his nonsense babbling. The Eternal Swordsman rubbed his neck and grinned.

"Yeah. Thanks, Collette."

"By the way, how long is your hair going to change back?" Lloyd groaned in disappointment, knowing that his hair would be like this for a week or so. It was a good thing that no one knew about it.

However, they didn't notice a pair of rabbit ears poking up near the window.

**Me: Hey, guys! We're back!**

**Chibi: Nee-san! You're back! (glomps)**

**Me: Get off! (pinches Chibi's cheeks)**

**BlueMouse: Where were you, Bunny! I weally want to pway!**

**Bunny: I'm sowwy. AF wanted me, Scawe Lady, and Nice Lady to help her on a pwoject.**

**BlueMouse: Don't wowwy! Scawe Lady is not gonna get you!**

**CTE: Scary Lady?**

**(BlueMouse and Bunny scrammed as CTE chases them with a scythe)**

**Kara and SAN: …**


End file.
